1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a point of purchase display case and display modules for use in the home. Collectibles, such as stuffed animals, dolls, miniatures or toys may be housed within the display case.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Point of purchase display cases and merchandise racks for use in commercial establishments are well known. Since they are designed for commercial use, they are generally not found in the home.
Collectibles have become increasingly popular as the current BEANIE BABIES craze has shown, which has created a need for owners to store their collectibles in the home. In addition to mere storage, owners want their collectibles displayed for their enjoyment and for show to others. Further, in addition to storage and display, the owners may want contamination of their collectibles minimized. A display case or merchandise rack would fulfill these objectives, but it must be designed for use in the home to meet commercial acceptance by individual collectible owners.